1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to medical connectors through which fluids flow, and in particular, to self-sealing medical connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Closeable medical connectors or valves are useful in the administration of fluids in hospital and medical settings. They are often used to selectively open and close fluid pathways, and in particular for use in treating patients.